


"I will always catch you"

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Smut, Bed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione POV, Made For Each Other, PWP, Sexy, Slight anal play, Tenderness, Wall Sex, active sex lives, love is love, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: "A huff drives out of my open mouth as he slides me up into the ceiling, but I have little time to consider logistics as his mouth is gliding up my right thigh, hot and needy."Malfoy's do not wait for anyone.  That has not changed, a fact Hermione was banking on as her hunk of a man takes her to heights unknown.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120
Collections: Dramione Height Difference  2020





	"I will always catch you"

A huff drives out of my open mouth as he slides me up into the ceiling, but I have little time to consider logistics as his mouth is gliding up my right thigh, hot and needy. I find purchase within his long blonde hair as he inches closer to my core, my right hand pinching my swollen nipple, back of my knees settling on his broad shoulders. I pull hard on his hair, begging him to move faster, to give me more, but I am no match for his powerful neck. I groan heavily as I feel him smirk against my outer lips. He is going to take his time. 

I feel him shift his head back slightly as the large hands holding me up squeeze my arse cheeks apart. I relax my knees to aid in the unobstructed view of my drenched, swollen sex. “Salazar,” he hisses into me, my back arching against the wall at the coolness of his words. His left-hand shifts to easily engulf my entire bum, his middle finger putting slight pressure against my arse hole, “Mmm, is this all for me little love?” I almost scream as hands surround me, his right-hand roams up my side, caressing gently at my quivering abdomen, then swats my tightly clenched fingers away from my nipples. I don’t think I can wait a moment longer. 

“Please, please, my love, please, please, I need you, only you, please,” I hear myself chant as I grip hard at my now wild mane. I am over 6 feet up our foyer wall and I deserve some damned release. “Malfoy!” I keen suddenly as he uses his lips to push my outer lips apart and his tongue starts sliding up and down my slit, his left hand pushing my sex closer to his eager face, middle finger tapping my arse hole more firmly. “Don’t,” he huffs at me and I nearly see stars as he talks directly into my cunt, “Don’t call me that. You know the rules, Mrs. Malfoy.” 

His tongue finally slides up my slit and taps my clit twice, as if to remind me of the power he holds if I do not follow long-established rules. “But your begging so prettily my little minx.” If I was in the mood for games tonight, I would ignore him, instead, I easily push aside my pride, mindless noises leaving my open lips, my head bending forward quickly acquiescing as he sucks my clit hard into his mouth, slurping loudly, my hips trying to gyrate against his face. 

The blessed assault doesn’t end until he has my clit held loosely between his teeth. I attempt to take my first deep breath since we arrived home when I am suddenly screaming as he bites down hard and begins flicking my clit and alternating nipples at a rapid pace. I feel my head rocking back and forth, my hands scrambling for purchase, grabbing his hair, my breasts, my hair, somewhere, anywhere, I cannot think, cannot process beyond this dishy Atlas holding up my body. 

“Draco, Draco, Draco, I need,” “The crown molding,” he gasps against my throbbing clit. I scramble to bend my arms back and hold on tight to the crown molding that has been digging into my upper neck. My hips which were previously a light staccato against his face are now quick, sharp notes that I can scarcely pretend to conduct as his middle finger begins shallow thrusts into my tight bum. 

I feel his hand leave my breast, slowing trailing down my body until I no longer feel its heat against the right side of my small frame. And then he is pumping his tongue in and out of me and I know he’s matching his tongue to the speed in which he is stroking his cock and I am so close. My toes are clenching and unclenching against his shoulder blades, the tremors moving up my ankles located on his shoulders, up to my knees clamping hard around his ears, and zipping up to my neglected breasts. “Are you close baby? You’re giving me so much of your essence, do you like how I worship your sweet sex, laying claim at your altar?” I am huffing breaths, unable to answer, as my body begins to quake against the wall, my back sloping back, my fingernails digging into the ceiling when suddenly two fingers enter me rapidly, curling. right. there. “Let go for me, Hermione. Come for me baby and I will catch you, I will always catch you.” 

And I fall. I drop from 1,000 feet, gasping for oxygen, lacking any understanding of who I am beyond these sensations wracking through my petite frame. My body seizing and releasing in pleasure as I feel Draco drinking up every last drop of my come, knowing if I look down he will be glistening down to his chest. He does this to me, without exception. I can never find another partner to give me this earth-quaking release, cannot even fathom finding another partner that I trust to catch me without fail. 

He’s slowly bringing me back down to earth as he lightly sucks on my clit, hands running up and down my sweaty thighs and hips. As my breath steadies he urges my legs wider as he slowly lets my body slide down the wall. I absently consider the sweat marks that I leave behind against our pale blue wall. 

I am still putty, a body without strength as he holds me up with one hand, the other brushing my hair back from my sweat streaked brow lovingly. I attempt to focus in on his beautiful eyes directly in front of me, a sight I rarely get to enjoy when upright, and the slow, satisfied grin that inches onto my face garners a whole body chuckle from Draco. I brush my hands up and down his veiny lower arms once, twice, then glide up to rest behind his head, silently begging him to get closer. I keep my eyes open as our noses briefly touch, going slightly cross-eyed as I begin to press soft then more insistent kisses over his eyes, his brows, his beautiful chiseled jaw bone, almost breathless when I reach his parted lips. 

With a hunger, I knew was still there, even so shortly after his mouth acrobatics moments ago, he is worshiping my mouth, my tongue, my teeth, sliding up my jaw, tongue, and breath teasing my ear lobes, my neck and we are moving. With an almost choreographed perfection, we are crossing through the foyer, climbing the hanging stairwell, and then almost as an afterthought, a reminder of his roots for my pureblooded partner, I gasp as we are squeezing, spinning, flying, landing in our bedroom. 

I mindlessly light the fireplace to a dull roar, vanishing his trousers and pants in quick succession. “I need to feel you,” I whisper against his ear, kissing it quickly before continuing, “I need to feel your skin against mine, over me, covering me, keeping me safe,” I slide my hand between us covering my lower abdomen, “keeping us safe.” And he is taking the last long stride to our wide four-poster, lowering me slowly as he rights himself, and his left hand is clenching around the cinnamon stained bedpost as I slowly turn and crawl away from him. 

I know my size is a disadvantage in situations such as these, but I am not trying to run away today. It seems Draco knows this because rather than use his impressive height to reach out for my ankle and yank, he lets me get to the center of our mattress before I feel the bed dip behind me. His lips trail dry kisses up the raised heel of my left foot, sucking lightly at my inner ankle, as he drags his lower lip up my back calf, then sucking hard enough to bruise the junction behind my knee as a full-body tremor wracks through me and my skin pebbles. 

He continues his slow assault up my back thigh, a clear parallel to his earlier ministrations, as his left-hand slides between my slightly parted legs, dragging through my whole sex repeatedly. I slowly stretch my arms out in front of me, clenching and unclenching my fists into our bedding, back arching inwards as my arse lifts. I feel his lips halt their measured pace as I turn my head back, grinning wickedly as his eyes raise to mine. 

He abandons his teasing kisses, plunging three fingers into my warm cavern, thumb in my arse, as he covers my whole body, holding himself up with his thighs as he grabs my hair with his right hand forcing my back to further bow as I stare directly into his dark, lust-filled eyes. My mouth is wide open, eyes half-lidded as he continues his assault on my arse and cunt, and then I am sputtering out obscenities when he pulls out of me, only to scream silently into the fiery hues of our bedroom when he pushes himself in with one sharp thrust. 

My arms are shaking as I hold myself up in Dhanurasana thankful for my daily yoga practices in our private garden. I reach my arm back to grasp onto his neck, meeting him in a feverish, sloppy kiss as his mouth slants over mine upside down. I move more deeply into bow pose, lifting my lower legs and anchor myself against the back of his thighs as he’s setting a brutal rhythm. My arm lets go of his neck as his rises up to lightly grip my neck, this extended position bringing him deeper, his thick tip grazing my cervix, and I am shaking, eyes rolling back as the veins of his cock massage my glistening walls, setting nerve endings ablaze, knowing I will reach a gushing end this time. 

“Don’t let go,” I gasp against his mouth, “Please, so good, so thick, don’t, I can’t, it’s,” and suddenly I’m flying as he throws himself onto his back, one hand tight on my hips keeping himself inside me, and his other hand is on my upper back supporting me as he thrusts into me greedily. “I love you, I love, this, everything I need, our family, yes, Salazar witch,” Draco is chanting into my ear between deep huffs of breath and even deeper groans and I am listlessly attempting to right myself so I can see his face. 

I begin to shift my knees up and intuitively he’s engulfing my hips with both hands as he slowly helps me turn around; I whimper as I clench tightly to keep him in me. And he is bowing his taunt torso inwards to meet his lips with mine as he effortlessly bounces me up and down until we are panting into each other's mouths, my lower arms scarcely resting on his broad shoulders, nails digging into his lower neck and I am gushing out as his seed pumps deep into me, a reminder of what our love has created within me. I am sending prayers to all known and unknown deities in thanks for my husband against his collar bone, joining his praise of me against my skin as we come down from our joined zenith. 

“I love you,” I whisper as I look up at him, seeing the man I pledged my life to three years ago, the man I would cross the River Styx to retrieve, a soft smile on my lips as his hands gently cup my head. 

“So, we’re having a baby?” he chokes out, a single tear making its way out of his left eye. I slide up our sweaty bodies to kiss the tear away and he turns us so I am now on my back, his arms on either side of my head staring intently at me. 

I blush slightly as he places a gentle, adoring kiss against my lips, all-consuming in a way I cannot explain and slowly shifts down my body. I rise onto my elbows, his legs dangling haphazardly off the end of our bed, smiley widely as he beings to talk to our child. 

I lean back down, closing my eyes, knowing I had made the right choice in accepting his friendship 6 years ago. We lay there, my hand tracing circles in his hair, light breath rippling under my ever-expanding heart as my husband’s hand runs adoring circles over my abdomen, greeting our child, lulling me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my first 2k of fanfiction! 
> 
> Firstly, a million thanks to Musyc for creating this challenge and all widespread encouragement on discord!!! 
> 
> As a long time reader, I have always loved stumbling upon good one shots that introduce me to a whole slew of great work within a collection. I hope you enjoy this little bit of me enough to explore the other works submitted and find more gems within!!
> 
> So grateful for EarlGreyPanic's constant support to get this story out in time to join the challenge as well. 
> 
> So there is no beta here, beyond my trusty free Grammarly account. Just lil 'ole me giving you a slight piece of who I am and hoping you will enjoy it. 
> 
> I am open and accepting of criticism, especially as a first-time fanfiction writer, but I will not tolerate anything that you would never want to hear repeated to yourself. So remember we are all interconnected humans and let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> Much love,  
> Taking Flight


End file.
